


1. mother and son. (puffy/dream)

by snowstormofthecentury



Series: minecraft youtuber fics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormofthecentury/pseuds/snowstormofthecentury
Summary: CaptainPuffy decides to visit her imprisoned son, Dream, in hopes of receiving his love and trust back. Instead, Dream is as cold as a stone, but warm enough to tell her one thing.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Series: minecraft youtuber fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. mother and son. (puffy/dream)

**Author's Note:**

> CaptainPuffy/Dream
> 
> Family Dynamic
> 
> No romantic or platonic relationship
> 
> Angst

"Thank you," Puffy muttered quietly to Sam as she lowered her hat and walked into the small enclosed room. Windows flowed of lava, illuminating the dark grey room, causing the orange light to brighten her dull face. Her eyes stopped on the table with two chairs in the direct center of the room.  
The dirty blonde male sat at the chair opposite of where she was supposed to sit, his muscular build stiff and arms crossed over his chest, his head hanging low. The sheep hybrid drifted over to the seat, pulling it out before slipping into it

The silence was loud.

You couldn't even begin to hear anyone breathe if you tried. The only thing that was timidly noticable was the faint sound of the lava popping on the outside of the room.

"So?" Dream shifted in his seat, dull gray-green eyes staring at the white table. Puffy looked over at him, her eyes drooping sadly. The female scooted towards the table in her chair and placed her hat on her lap, thin fingers gripping the edges. "What did you do..." Puffy's voice crackled. 

"Oh.. my son, what did you do..." She repeated herself, leaning over more to at least catch a glimpse of his life-fading eyes. Dream didn't budge, he stood completely still as he glared at the table. Inhaling deeply, he sat up straight, looking over at his mother. 

Puffy blinked.

"Why would you do this... I know you put yourself in prison.." The sheep trailed off, her eyes drifting from the table towards Dream's eyes. Her curly light rainbow colored hair was a mess, she was extremely worried for her son. She didn't want this to happen to him ever, and she didn't know why this would happen. With her question lingering in the awkward air, Dream ignored her questioning mewls. "I've cared for you, Dream, and I still do! So why... why would you do this."

"Because someone had to." Dream's solid voice startled Puffy. She leaned back in her chair, sighing and shaking her head.  
Something inside her was bothering her. She wanted to be kind to Dream, but she knew he wouldn't talk unless she said it. 

So she did.

"You think that this nation is your own toy?" Puffy tilted her head, her nose scrunching up. "All you ever did was torment people. You manipulated them. Then you play victim and go to jail? Everyone was celebrating your imprisonment! Celebrating! And I had to sit behind and watch my own son get pushed behind bars," Puffy's voice started to get higher, and higher.  
"All you ever wanted was power! Now it's being stripped from you! What was the purpose of all that!?" Puffy balled her fists, tears pricking her crystal eyes.

"I love you, Dream... and I did the best I could to defend you." The older female swallowed thickly, leaning back.

"Why are you even here," Dream punctuated his sentence aggresively, his solid tone remaining unlike Puffy's wavering voice. "If you're just here to yell at me, why even bother. Why even call it motherly love, Puffy."

Dream's eyes traveled to meet her eyes.  
It hurt.

It hurt whenever he used her name.  
He did it often, and Puffy is aware.

"Because I tried to protect you, Dream. I still want to, if you just gave me one more chance to prove to you and have you accept it, I would've." Puffy narrowed her eyes, tears beginning to slip down her rosy cheeks as quiet sobs choked at her throat.

"I didn't want them to go after you next," Dream said flatly.  
Puffy shook her head, fluffy locks of soft colored hair shielding her expression away from him. 

As she sniffled, wiping her tears, she stood up slowly. "I'm sorry, dear, there isn't--" she choked, picking her hat up and placing it back on her head, "there isn't anything I can do anymore." 

Her red and gold cape dragged against the wooden chair.  
Dream's chair raked against the ground, echoing in the room as he stood up.

"Be careful," he began, "don't listen to The Egg--"

Puffy opened the door slowly, the loud creaking of it falling over Dream's broad voice.  
"You ready?" Sam leaned off the doorway from across the room, picking up his gleaming trident as he walked over. Puffy wiped her teary eyes, nodding and humming. Sam and Puffy walked out together, through the large gates, through the bridge that flowed next to lava, to the entrance.

"Please don't listen to The Egg... mom.." Dream's voice faltered as the pair dissipated to the entrance. He wished she heard him, and all he could do was hope she did.  
Though, he doubts she heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short! My first writing on ao3 :] wee woo wee woo
> 
> UPCOMING ;
> 
> \- technoblade visits his old ally, philza, to notice a certain familiar brit that he knows all too well. [ romantic relationship techbur ]  
> \- wilbur begins to remember more about jschlatt, the new president of manberg, and confronts him one day, which takes a turn. [ romantic relationship schlattbur ]


End file.
